Un nouveau copain
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Mon premier OS ! *-* Sasuke est à la maternelle quand ses parents partent en missions... un jour il aperçoit un petit blond qui l'intrigue ...


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… j'aurai bien aimé =D**

**Note : Mon premier SasuNaru dans un sens… j'espère que vous aimerez ! =3**

**Un nouveau copain ?**

La cour d'école était remplie d'enfants, de cris, de joies et de jeux en tout genre. C'était la fin de la pause et accessoirement de la journée, ce qui signifiait pour tous les enfants la pause du gouter !

Plusieurs enfants étaient assis à même le sol, en cercle alors que d'autres continuait de jouer et de courir à travers la cour, riant à briser les tympans.

La garderie pour les futurs Ninjas était toute nouvelle à Konoha et la plupart était heureux de laisser leurs petits bouts de chou, hyperactif parfois lors des missions.

C'était comme une sorte de garderie à plus ou moins longs termes. La directrice était une vieille femme aux longs cheveux roux et elle adorait s'occuper de ses enfants. C'était sa première passion et elle avait mis longtemps avant que son projet ne soit voté et accepté.

Elle surveillait ce petit monde dans la cour aidée de deux autres femmes du village, portées volontaires et qui l'avaient soutenu tout le long de son projet.

Dans un petit coin, on pouvait apercevoir, un petit garçon, ses cheveux blond désordonnés, tombant presque sur ses yeux et cachant son regard. Il avait la tête baissée, posée sur ses deux genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre lui. Une de ses mains s'amusait à prendre le peu de sable présent sur le sol et le laisser filer au gré vu vent.

Un autre petit garçon, âgé de 4 ans tout juste, brun avec des mèches désordonnées lui aussi, dressées maladroitement sur sa tête. Du haut de son petit mètre dix, Sasuke Uchiha observait silencieusement le petit blondinet.

Chaque jour il le voyait se mettre dans son coin à la pause, et attendre que le temps passe ou alors il était entouré par des filles. Mais jamais personne ne venait le chercher le soir ou alors il se disait que sa maman devait surement rentrer tard de ses missions ou même son père. Lui, on venait toujours le chercher à l'heure !

Alors un jour il avait décidé d'allez lui parler, seulement il y avait toujours une fille qui le collait et qui voulait qu'il la défende contre les autres garçons, du coup à la fin de la journée il n'avait toujours pas réussi à approcher le petit blond.

Mais aujourd'hui il était bien déterminé à aller le voir ! Foi de Sasuke Uchiha !

Il s'avança petit à petit et finit par se poster devant le petit garçon toujours silencieux et qui n'avait pas levé la tête. Sasuke s'accroupit devant lui et pencha sa tête sur le côté, cherchant à capter son regard. Mais rien n'y faisait l'autre ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention au brun.

Alors Sasuke décida se s'asseoir à même le sol lui aussi, il croisa ses jambes en forme de papillon comme il avait appris et attendit que l'autre relève la tête.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut des interminables heures, le petit blond osa un coup d'oeil et rabaissa la tête aussi vite. Sasuke se mit à sourire vivement, l'autre était simplement timide ! Mais au moins il l'avait regardé !

Il allait pour lui parler quand on les rappela à l'ordre. C'était l'heure de rentrer pour certains et ce soir Sasuke rentrerait chez lui.

Une fois il avait demandé à sa maman d'attendre pour voir si on venait chercher le petit blond. Ils avaient presque attendu deux heures et personne n'était venu. C'est tout triste alors qu'il dut repartir chez lui.

Et là le même schéma allait recommencer aujourd'hui encore. C'est dépité que Sasuke se mis en rang avec les autres élèves pour rentrer dans le petit hall et attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Du coin de l'oeil, il observait les gestes du blond qui était reparti s'asseoir à une des tables et coloriait.

Demain, c'est sur il irait lui parler pour de bon ! En plus il avait une petite idée en tête.

0…0

Le lendemain, la journée se passa exactement pareille. Le petit blond était dans son coin ou alors si parfois il s'amusait avec une petite fille avec les cheveux noirs bleutés. Celle-ci se mettait toujours à côté de lui et dessinait avec lui. Sasuke était alors content de ne plus voir le petit garçon tout seul.

Mais aujourd'hui la petite fille -Hinata s'il se souvenait bien- n'était pas à ses côtés, surement en train de jouer avec ses copines. Lui il allait être là pour deux jours entiers, tout le monde partait en mission. Mais lui, il était habitué, c'était un grand !

Il le chercha toute la matinée mais n'aperçut pas de blondinet à sa table, en plus la petite fille aux cheveux roses n'arrêtait pas de le suivre partout comme son ombre. Elle était gentille mais lui il n'aimait pas les filles, trop bavarde.

A midi, il était enfin apparu au plus grand soulagement du brun qui était prêt à prévenir la directrice ! Parce que normalement le blondinet devait toujours se trouver ici ! Il s'était inquiété très longtemps mais maintenant ça allait mieux.

Et pour la sieste cet après-midi il ferait en sorte d'être sur le matelas à côté du sien. C'était un bon plan qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place durant le déjeuner ! Il se faufilerait parmi le rang pour se trouver juste derrière lui et comme ça il aurait la bonne place.

Seulement c'était sans compter sur Hinata et son sens de malin de la ruse. Cette dernière se faufila devant Sasuke à la dernière minute et put se coucher près du petit blond qu'elle appréciait beaucoup apparemment. En voyant Sasuke, les yeux ronds comme des billes et surtout contrariés, elle se tourna pour ne pas subir sa colère.

C'est donc totalement contrarié car son plan avait échoué qu'il se coucha sur son matelas, tentant de l'apercevoir mais rien n'y faisait il était trop loin.

Du coup, il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir, lui ! Alors il patienta tant qu'il put mais malgré tout il s'endormit et se fit réveiller en douceur par la directrice. Il frotta ses petits yeux noirs avec ses poings, et aussitôt que ses yeux n'étaient plus embués, il chercha du regard le blond.

Il réussit à l'apercevoir, assis sur son matelas, un petit renard dans sa main droite ainsi que son pouce dans sa bouche. Il était mignon comme ça.

Après la sieste il y avait toujours des activités. Mais Sasuke lui était toujours accaparé pour jouer aux petites voitures, il fit une moue boudeuse tout le long de l'activité mais ne put refuser la proposition. Tant qu'il ne jouait pas à la poupée avec la fille aux cheveux roses bonbons il était content.

C'est qu'elle criait plutôt fort elle, avec sa voix et aigue.

L'activité dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à enfin le moment tant attendu par Sasuke. Il couru jusqu'à son sac pour en sortir une petite boite. Hier soir, il avait demandé à sa maman de faire des gâteaux en plus. Cette dernière avait sourit face à l'attention de son petit garçon.

Sasuke se précipita dans la cour et aperçut le blond à la même place que d'habitude, assis sur le sol jouant avec le sable. Pas très propre, pensa le brun.

Il s'assit en face de lui dans la position du papillon et posa la boite sur ses jambes.

- Je suis Sasuke ! _Se présenta t-il dans un souffle._

Le petit blond releva la tête la pencha sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et toi ? _Continua le petit brun dans sa lancée._

- Na..Naruto...

- T'as faim ? _Demanda Sasuke en ouvrant la boite et sortant un biscuit pour lui tendre._

Naruto le regarda intrigué avant d'hésiter encore quelques secondes puis de prendre le biscuit et de croquer dedans à pleine dents. C'était tellement bon qu'en quelques bouchées il le termina sous les yeux tout brillants du brun toujours assis devant lui qui l'avait regardé manger.

Instantanément, il se mit à rougir et cacha sa tête dans ses genoux. Sasuke sourit. Ce petit garçon était vraiment mignon.

- T'en veux un autre ?

Naruto sortit sa tête de quelques centimètres, juste pour laisser dépasser ses yeux, et regarda à travers ses mèches, le nouveau biscuit que lui tendait Sasuke. Timidement, il s'en saisit et le mangea détournant les yeux de ceux du brun.

La pause se passa dans le calme et les bruits des gâteaux qui croustillent dans les bouches de Naruto et Sasuke.

C'est donc complètement heureux que Sasuke rentre dans la classe suivit de Naruto. Comme il allait rester là ce soir, il pourrait jouer avec Naruto !

Oui le petit Sasuke était content que son plan se déroule comme il se l'était imaginé.

0…0

Le moment du couché arrivait et Naruto ne quittait plus la directrice, c'était bizarre d'ailleurs. Il restait toujours dans ses jambes alors que les autres enfants eux étaient à leur table et s'occupaient à jouer entre eux.

Cela intrigua grandement Sasuke mais il se dit qu'il irait directement demander au concerné. Voilà, c'était un nouveau bon plan. Il fronça son nez et se remit à colorier le renard qu'on lui avait dessiné. En plus, il savait ce qu'il allait en faire à la fin de son dessin.

La directrice les appela pour que tout le monde aille se laver les dents et se coucher dans le dortoir. Ce soir, il n'était pas beaucoup et en plus que des garçons ! Pas de Hinata ni du bonbon rose !

Sasuke mit son pyjama comme un grand et se rendit vers Naruto qui était assis sur son lit et jouait tout seul avec son renard en peluche.

- Peux monter ? _Demanda Sasuke en pointant du doigt le lit._

Naruto hocha la tête et le laissa grimper sur son lit et se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et des mèches blondes retombèrent sur son visage, amusant Sasuke.

- Naruto ?

- Moui ?

- Sont où ton papa et ta maman ?

La question n'attrista pas le petit blond, il avait l'habitude.

- Au ciel.

- Au ciel ? _Répéta_ _Sasuke ne comprenant pas la signification_. Savent voler ?

Le blond se mit à rire sous le regard complètement perdu du brun. Il riait tellement fort qu'il se renversa en arrière sur son lit. Sasuke se rapprocha ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi l'autre riait. Il avait dit quelque chose de spécial ?

Naruto finit par se calmer et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

- Nyan.

- Mouh.. Quoi alors ?

- Mah au ciel... partis. Pas de maman, pas de papa. _Expliqua le blond._

La bouche de Sasuke mima un "o" et il baissa la tête tout triste à l'idée que Naruto soit tout seul en fait. C'était décidé ! Il ne le laisserait plus seul !

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue et se recula immédiatement après. Les deux petits garçons avaient les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate.

- Plus tout seul ! _Dit Sasuke d'une petite voix._

Naruto sourit. C'est vrai que maintenant il avait un copain.


End file.
